Those Aqua Eyes
by XCloakedxSchemerx
Summary: Sora was ten when he moved out to Destiny Islands. His curiousity led him to one of the most forgoteen islands, going off to explore. What will happen when he finds a new aqua-eyed friend? Yaoi. Contains Soriku, AkuRoku, Cleon, Zemyx, VenVan, and a lot of other pairings. Rated T for launguage and boyxboy
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

**Sora's Pov.**

I remember when I was ten. My dad and two older brothers moved out to Destiny Islands. To be completely honest, I thought the islands were just breathtaking. The yellow sandy beaches stretched for miles. The sky was like a crystal blue. It was complete paradise for little ten year old me. The tall palm trees and boardwalks gave my twin brother, Roxas and I a great gateway for adventure.

My father, who my other brothers and I call Cloud, moved us away from my old home in Twilight Town. Cloud saw the move as an opportunity for a new job. Jobs in Twilight Town became scarce, and a lot of people were being laid-off. It was way too much for a ten year-old could handle. Even though Cloud explained the whole situation to me a countless number of times before we even moved.

Our new house in Destiny Islands was a normal size. It was right on the beach, overlooking the actual islands. It was two stories, my room was on the second story. Though the new house was bigger than the old one in Twilight Town, I still had to share my room with Roxas. I didn't mind much, I loved my brother!

Adjusting wasn't too hard. I didn't have many friends in Twilight Town. It was just hard getting friends in the islands. Apparently, no one wanted to be friends with the new boy. I would normally shrug it off, I mean, I had Roxas. He was my best friend.

One hot summer day, I woke up at around eight o'clock. The hot muggy air was thick, and I could feel the sticky-ness on my skin. I yawned, sitting up in my bed. I stretched my arms and back, yawning again. I swung my feet over, stepping on the ground. I trudged over to my closet, pulling out some cargo shorts and a white tank-top.

I quickly changed, going over to the mirror. I brushed out my brunette spikes, smiling at my tan reflection. My eyes were a crystal blue. There was some spots were the blue in my eyes was darker. Just like Roxas' eyes.

I looked over at Roxas, seeing his honey-blonde spikes poking from under this blanket. I chuckled, walking out into the hallway. The cool wooden flooring was cold, feeling good on my hot skin. I went downstairs, hearing Cloud and Ventus talking. Ventus is my older brother by two years. People get him and Roxas mixed up more than they do me and Roxas. I mean, those two were almost identical.

I walked into the kitchen. Cloud was cooking breakfast, Ventus setting the table for breakfast. Cloud looked over at me. "Hey Sora." I smiled, giving Cloud a good-morning hug. I gave Ventus one too. "Is Roxas up yet?" Cloud turned and looked at me. I shook my head and Cloud let out a loud sigh, flipping a pancake.

"Do you want me to wake him up?" I asked. Cloud nodded. "Okay. If I come downstairs with any injuries, I'll be blaming Ventus!"

Ventus gave me an annoyed look. "What did I do?" I just laughed, going back up the stairs. I walked down the long hallway, going into the room Roxas and I shared. He was still in his bed, but Roxas moved so you could see his tan face from under the blankets.

I carefully walked over to the sleeping boy, shaking him. "Roxas, you got to wake up. Breakfast is almost ready." Roxas groaned. "We're having pancakes…" Roxas' blue eyes snapped open, sitting up.

"Give me five minutes to get ready!" He said, jumping out of his bed. I laughed going downstairs. Cloud was finishing up the pancakes. Which were chocolate chip, by the way. Just the way every human soul liked them. I sat down in my normal seat right at the end. Roxas came flying down the stairs. He slid, almost smashing his face on the kitchen table. Ventus and I started laughing as Roxas' eyes were wide, his face bright red.

Cloud just chuckled, setting the plate of warm chocolate chip pancakes in the middle of the table. Roxas eyed the pancakes like he didn't eat in weeks. "You guys can eat…" Cloud sat down in this chair across from me.

Within two minutes, the pancakes were gone… And I only had one. Roxas seriously had the entire plate of pancakes on his own plate. Ventus and I exchanged looks, shaking our heads. "So, what are you boys doing today?" Cloud asked, eating one of his pancakes.

"I'm going to the arcade with Vanitas," Ventus said before taking a sip of his orange juice.

"I want to go down to the boardwalk! I heard that there was this cool ice cream stand with like… 45 flavors of ice cream!" Roxas stuffed his face with pancakes.

I raise my eyebrow. "If your eating like, ten pancakes, how are you going to have enough room for ice cream?" Roxas looked at me and shrugged. I just chuckled. "But I guess I'm going to that island that some kids have been talking about. I heard there was a paupu tree there, and a cool waterfall… Some other kids sat that there's a boy living there on his own…" I said.

"Those are just myths, Sora! Well, about the boy anyway. There could be a waterfall and a paupu tree on ever island," Ventus said. I sighed. Well, there's only one way to find out, I guess!

After breakfast, I said my goodbyes and left the house. I walked down to the beach, grabbing a life preserver and a boat ore. I slipped on the preserver, getting into the little boat Cloud owned on the beach. I rowed out into the sea, looking out for the island straight ahead. I could see the paupu tree, hanging over the ocean. It looked like a perfect bench for people to sit on. I guess I should try that out!

I also saw the blue waterfall, the water gushing down into a small pond underneath. It was beautiful… I smiled. I have to tell Roxas about this! I rowed myself to the island, putting my boat on the beach. I took off my preserver, setting it into the small boat.

I smiled, taking my flip flops off. I smiled at the comfort of the warm sand in-between my small toes. I listened to the sound of the waves crashing down on the shore. That was the only sound I could hear. It was soothing, like a quiet paradise.

I decided to explore, check out everything I could. I decided to start at the waterfall. Something there shocked me. I saw something… Like a shack. The door was closed shut, so I couldn't get in there. I sighed, going over to the paupu tree. I climbed on the roof of the locked shack, getting over to the bridge connecting the island to another part of land. I began to wonder if anyone ever lived here before. Well, they had to! I mean, a bridge and shack just doesn't appear…

I carefully walked across the bridge, hearing it creak under my feet. I sighed, getting onto the other piece of land. I walked over to the large paupu tree. I climbed up, swing my legs across the crooked edge of the tree. To my surprise, it actually did make a perfect bench… I sighed. I really do have to bring Roxas here. Being on this island gave me a weird feeling… Like… I was suppose to be here. It was weird… But the feeling inside me was… Great…

I stood up, looking behind me. My eyes widened. Did I just see… My heart started racing. I looked around me, feeling as if a hundred eyes were watching me. I look a deep breath. I got back on the bridge, getting onto the sand. I found a door, like the one from that locked shack. I opened the door with ease, hopefully getting the horrible feeling of being watched off my back.

I went inside, closing the door. It was dark, the only light coming from the bottom and top of the door. I carefully slipped my flip flops back on. You never know what could be on this floor. I took one careful step after another. Then, out of nowhere, I fell. I tumbled down a flight of stairs, holding in any of my screams or cried for help. I sat up on the ground, holding myself close. I took another deep breath, carefully standing up. Nothing broken…

I continued walking until I hit a wall. I searched across the wall, trying to find some sort of light or door. I felt my heart start to race when I couldn't find anything. I'm going to die, I thought. That's all that was running though my head. I'm going to die. I went back up the stairs, panicking by then. I found the door and pushed it open with no luck. "Oh my God…" I whispered. "Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Some one help me! I'm trapped! Someone, you have to help me!" My throat began to hurt. I banged on the door. "Please… I'm only ten! I can't die in here!" I heard a creeping noise coming from downstairs. My eyes widened and I flipped around, back against the door. The creeping noise got closer, my heart rate getting so fast that I could feel it pounding in my chest.

"H-Hello?" My voice cracked, tears coming to my eyes. "D-Don't hurt me…" Then, I saw the weirdest thing… I saw two aqua lights… But… They went out for a second. They're eyes! Those are amazing eyes… I was speechless, the aqua orbs coming closer.

"Don't worry…" I gasped. It was a voice. A boy's voice. He pushed me away from the door, it opening with ease. Light came into the room. I looked at the boy. He was a few inches taller than me, probably eleven or twelve. He had long silver hair that hung over his eyes. "Go…"

I nodded. "T-Thank you…" The boy nodded and I ran back to the beach. I went over to Cloud's boat, grabbing the preserver and dragging the boat into water. I jumped in, rowing as fast as I could. Within minutes I was back at my family's beach house. I dragged the boat back up onto shore, running into the house.

My little ten year-old mind had no idea what was in-store…

**A/N Woo~ A story! I haven't been posting on here, mainly because I've been working on my Quizazz/ QuoteV stories. I'm actually really exited for this story though! Because I want to get back to writing on here. So… Tell me what you think! (: I love you guys! **


	2. Chapter One

**~Chapter One~**

**Sora's Pov.**

I groaned, sitting up in my bed that I had gotten too tall for. I looked over at my annoying alarm clock, making it shut up. I yawned, stretching my arms and back. I got out of bed, shaking Roxas awake. "Roxas, time to get up. We have school, you know." Roxas stirred a bit. "Pancakes."

It always works… Roxas' eyes bugged open and he jumped out of bed grabbing his clothes. I chuckled, shaking my head. I went over to my closet, pulling out black cargo shorts and a navy blue t-shirt. Today was a big day for me… It was my first day of sophomore year. I really didn't want to go to school, but you know… I don't really have a choice, I guess!

I went downstairs, Cloud was making a pot of coffee while Ventus ate a bowl of Frosted Flakes. I went into the cabinet, pulling out a granola bar. Oddly enough, I love these things… Roxas came running down, sliding on the hardwoods. "There's no pancakes, Roxas…" Cloud sighed. "Oh guys… Leon's coming over for dinner tonight. He wants to ask you guys something… Leon is Cloud's boyfriend. The two started dating shortly after we first moved. They're really cute together! And Leon's extremely nice…

Roxas sighed, getting a granola bar. "So… How's Axel doing?" Ventus teased Roxas. Roxas' face turned bright red. Axel is Roxas' like… Best friend. He's always trying to flirt with Roxas… And we all know he likes it. I mean, it's kind of obvious!

"How's Vanitas?" Roxas teased back. Ventus just raised his eyebrow. That didn't have much affect… Seeing that Ventus and Vanitas are already dating… The doorbell rang. I ran over to get it. I twisted the doorknob, pulling the door open, revealing my friends Namine, Kairi, and Xion. The Dusk triplets. I loved those three to death! They're like the sisters I never wanted.

"You ready to go to school, Sora?" Xion smirked. I looked behind her, seeing Vanitas and Axel walking up the driveway.

"Yeah… Let me just get Roxas and Ventus…" The girls nodded and I grabbed my book bag. "Come on guys! Xion, Namine, Kairi, Axel, and Vanitas are here…" I heard the two get up and put there breakfast stuff in the garbage. Ventus and Roxas walked towards me, their backpacks slung over their shoulder. Ventus smiled at Vanitas. They shared a quick kiss before walking off to school.

The rest of us got some good quality time, walking off to school together. Kairi asked me about my fifteenth birthday, which was a few days ago. I told her that it was nothing special. Just like any other day. Roxas told a completely different story… Like how it was amazing and we did all this cool crap… Yeah. Going to Friendly's is so cool, Roxas…

By the time we got to school, the triplet's heads were filled with lies about how "cool" our birthday was. Well… I did go back to that forgotten island… No, I didn't forget about that day… I mean, how could I? I mean… That's boy… He's been the only thing on my mind in five years… Though I haven't had the courage to go back to that island… I really want to…

"Sora… Sora? Sora!" I snapped out of my daze. My hand was all wet and slimy… I gave my hand a look of disgust, wiping it on my arm. I looked over at Roxas, who was standing up with books in his hands. "The bell rang! We have to get to History." I sighed and nodded, grabbing my books. Roxas and I walked out of class, continuing with the rest of our morning classes. By lunch, I wanted to go home! I sat at a table with Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, and Axel. Kairi, Namine, Xion, and their friends Aqua and Tidus. I sat there, munching on my lunch… I had carrots, so you know… I was munching on my carrots… "So… You guys know that one island… It's like, directly across from your house, Rox, Sora, and Ven…" I heard Axel say. My attention immediately turned to their conversation.

"Yeah… Sora, didn't you go there like… A few years back?" Roxas asked. Yeah, I told him about what happened. But I didn't tell him about getting locked into that shack and that one boy helping me out… I slowly nodded, eating another carrot. "Dude, we should go there! I mean, you know the island, you could show us around!"

I shook my head. "No… I don't know the island. I've been there once… And I'm not planning on going back…" I sighed, my voice getting quieter.

"Why? Are you scared or something?" Vanitas smirked at me. I scowled at him, shaking my head. "Then why won't you go! You wuss!" I scowled again, looking down and shaking my head.

"Vanitas…" Ventus sighed. "You can't make Sora do anything that he doesn't want to do. If he doesn't want to go back to the island, then he won't go-"

"I'll go, okay?" I groaned. I can't believe I just agreed to go there… What if I see that boy again? Or get trapped inside that shack? What if… Ugh, I need to get more reasons for not going! "We can go after school. Just meet at my house, okay?" Roxas nodded, turing around to tell the Dusk triplets. We're going to need a bigger boat…

"So… We have to pack water, snacks, maybe our cell phones…" I listed. The group was all in my living room. Kairi gave me a weird look.

"We'll have cell phone reception there?" I nodded. "Well then… This is a cool island!" I smirked and chuckled.

"So… Yeah! Um… I have most of that stuff here, so we could get going in I would say, ten minutes?" The group nodded and we went out to grab all the crap we would need. I had my blue drawstring bag filled with first aid, a flashlight, and a crap-ton of snacks… What, I get hungry, okay? Soon enough, everyone was ready to go to that stupid island….

"Alright. So, Xion, Namine, and Kairi on one boat, Vanitas and Ventus on one boat, and Roxas, Axel, and I on the other. Okay?" I yelled out when we were on the beach. The group nodded and we got inside our boats. This should be interesting…

I rowed the boat, not trusting either Axel, nor Roxas with an ore… For very specific reasons… I sighed, hearing Axel flirting with Roxas, and Roxas getting all giggly. Normal thing we should all get used to by now… Seeing that Axel's been doing this since we were ten… I tried to ignore them and keep my eyes on the other two boats.

When we finally got to shore, I beached the boat, making sure it wouldn't just drift off into the sea. I grabbed my backpack and waited for the other two boats. I looked around, nothing changed. The old shack was still there, the waterfall still a crystal blue. The paupu tree had bright yellow paupus on it's branches. I sighed. "Woah! This place is awesome, Sora!" I heard Xion yell. I smirked.

"Yeah, we should have come here sooner! I mean, this is so cool!" The group kind of broke apart. Axel and Roxas went one way, Xion, Namine, and Kairi went another way, and Ventus and Vanitas went another way. Which just left me… I wandered around, going by the waterfall. I looked around, seeing a group of vines… And… A cave?

I took out my flashlight, wandering into the cold walls of stone. All inside was old rock and vines. Inside was like… A chamber, I guess. There was all of these weird drawings on the walls. I walked around, sliding my hand on the cold stone. I sighed. This would be a cool place to hang out… Just me, myself, and I…

I gave the chamber a final glance before walking out of the cave. I ranged my feet in the sand, going over by the old bridge to get to the paupu tree. I sat on the tree, my feet not dangling too much off the side anymore. I smirked, pulling out some fruit snacks from my bag. I sighed, opening the pouch and pulling out an orange gummy.

"So we meet again…" I jumped, dropping all of my fruit snacks… I know that voice… It's just… Deeper… I turned around, seeing those same aqua eyes. I gasped, standing up. The boy was tall, about a year older than me. His sliver hair grew, covering his beautiful eyes more. He was wearing blue baggy jeans and a black tank-top. "You and your friends like my island?"

"Y-Your island?" I asked. "U-Um… I didn't know anyone lived here…" I said quietly. Something about this boy gives me this fluttery feeling… I don't know why but my stomach got these… Butterflies. The boy laughed.

"I don't live here… I live on that island over there…" He pointed to the island that I lived on. "I'm Riku, by the way…" He held his hand out. I took it, and shook it.

"I'm Sora…" Riku nodded. "Why haven't I seen you in school?"

Riku shrugged. "I'm in the grade above you… And I don't go a lot…" I nodded. "So… Why are you guys roaming this island… I saw your brothers… And um… A redhead…?" My eyes widened and I chuckled a bit.

"That's Roxas and Axel… And my other brother's Ventus, and his boyfriend Vanitas. He looks a lot like me? And the triplets are Xion, Namine, and Kairi." Riku smiled. I sat back on the tree. Riku sat next to me. "Um… Thanks for… A few years ago…" Riku smiled.

"No problem. I mean… I couldn't just let you rot in there, right…?" Riku looked out to the ocean. "So, what brings you out here?" RIku asked, not taking his eyes off the ocean.

"I don't know… Vanitas wanted to check out the island…" I sighed. "I disagreed to come at first… But then I changed my mind, I guess…"

Riku nodded. "Come back and visit me sometime, okay? I get lonely…" Riku smirked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Or how about you make an effort to go to school, and we could talk there!" Riku smiled, chuckling a bit. Then I remembered. "Oh shit! My dad was having his boyfriend over for dinner tonight! Crap!"

Riku chuckled. "Well, here's your friends now." I looked over, seeing the group running towards the boats. "See you later, Sora."

"Bye Riku!" I yelled, running towards my friends. "Guys, get in the boats!" I commanded. Within minutes, we were back at the shore of our own island, running into the house. Just as we got through the back door, the doorbell rang, signaling that Leon was here. The Dusk triplets left, leaving Roxas, Ventus, Axel, Vanitas, and I.

Cloud got the door. "Hey Leon!" The two kissed and Leon came inside. Leon came in, his dark brown hair shorter, showing off more of his scar. Cloud turned to us. "Where the Hell were you guys…" He asked.

"Um… At that one island… But we got here in time!" Roxas smiled. Cloud raised his eyebrow, shaking his head.

"Just get ready for dinner…"

**~Bum ba dum, an update!~ Just a heads up, I probably have a different style of writing than other people on . I'm originally from Quizazz/QuoteV, so I learned a lot of my writing style from there. So, if it's a bit weird, that's why! But anyways, I hope you liked it! :D Write a nice comment? Love you guys so much3**


End file.
